


Haikyuu Head Cannons- Ongoing

by Seafoam_Dreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafoam_Dreams/pseuds/Seafoam_Dreams
Summary: Just head cannons for the boys of Haikyuu, spoiler free as of right now
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Haikyuu Head Cannons- Ongoing

Oikawa Toru  
♚ Giving you his Seijoh jacket before a game and making sure you sit closer to the team than his fangirls. (He will find a way even if you have to sit on the bench with the coach this boy will plead)  
♚ Enjoys when you move your arms up and down making little flap sounds and just gives you a hug because cute  
♚ Definitely persuades you into calling Iwaizumi Iwa-chan (although he’s fine with it because you’re smol and he will protect too)  
♚Prepare for facetimes at like 1 A.M. when he comes up with new alien conspiracies and you jokingly saying you’re an alien and him just sitting here like “Because you’re so amazing you’re out of this world.”   
♚ Smirks because he knows when he has a good pick up line  
♚ So like go on a little drabble with me for a sec-  
Turning over you smile and place your hand on this side of your boyfriend’s face rubbing small circles on his cheek while your other hand is running through the soft brown tresses. His chocolate eyes flutter open and he just leans forward a bit and nuzzles your noses together. “Good morning my King!” He blushes and kisses your forehead. Rubbing small circles on your back he pulls the blankets up a bit because you must stay warm...totally not because he doesn’t want to move from the blanket burrito and start the day.   
♚ Hot cocoa in the winter and puts little peppermint pieces in it when it gets closer to Christmas  
♚ You’re cold? Have his scarf and hat, and be prepared to share his jacket with him because he’s also cold  
♚ Valentine’s Day? This boy uses the fourteen days leading up to it to spoil you plus Valentine’s Day itself.   
♚ Little notes in your locker telling you how pretty you are and how he just wants to pepper kisses all over your face   
♚ Prepare for him walking into your homeroom on Valentine’s day and just snuggling with you as he feeds you chocolate and then he comes back for lunch because he needs to properly spoil you  
♚ If he’s little spoon expect him to just lay on top of your chest and demand you pet his hair   
♚ Protect this baby please  
Ushijima Wakatoshi  
♤ Honestly doesn’t give them to you unless you ask because this boy can’t comprehend why you would want to wear his jacket  
♤ Little smiles if you are passed out on the couch with his Shiratorizawa jacket on   
♤ Like it’s soooo big on you, he can’t he just thinks you’re the most adorable thing  
♤ Will lift your head up and place it in his lap so he can pet your hair and watch his show  
♤ Will definitely take you to the park and you two play volleyball together  
♤ If you call him at like 8 pm he might be asleep but this boy picks up so fast he could have fooled you  
“I’m sorry love! Were you sleeping?” You ask as he shakes his head and fixes his hair a bit because he has to look good (we ignore the fact that his messy hair still make him att--enough of my simping). “Okay, I was just wondering if I could stay the night? I missed you this week…” You trail of Ushijima lets out a small chuckle and gets up unlocking the door to his house.  
“Door’s open just tell me when you get here strawberry.”   
♤ Alright, fight me but being someone’s strawberry is adorable like they’re small and most people like them (and the fact that I blush really easy but that’s besides the point)  
♤ Sleepovers~~  
♤ You going into his closet and stealing one of his shirts   
♤ No shame just no pants because he’s tall and built sooooo yeah it’s really big on you  
♤ Might blush lightly, or smile...or both depending on the sleeves  
♤ Did I mention curling up on his chest and him petting your hair while he sings to you wanting you to fall asleep so he can fully appreciate you   
Tendo Satori  
🍨 Sidenote- I found these ice cream emojis and they cute 🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨  
🍨 This boy would be so happy if you stole his hoodies like he melts  
🍨 Will share ice cream sandwich with you because he thinks it’s cute to see some ice cream on like the corner of your mouth and this boy leans over no hesitation and kisses it away  
🍨 He might tease you about your height but if anyone else comments on it that’s a big no no because only he can tease you about it  
🍨 Honestly loves how short you are because like Oikawa if he walks in on you just like in his Shiratorizawa jacket flapping your hands up and down to make woosh sounds he melts again  
🍨 Will hug you and bend down to lay his chin on your head and wrap his arms around you  
Satori came home from volleyball practice to you in one of his hoodies that stopped about at your knee cooking some french toast while a tub of ice cream was off to the side. He came up behind you and rested his chin on your head arms around your stomach. “Hi sweetie.” He nuzzles his face into your hair and smiles happily at the scent of the cherry shampoo. “You used my shampoo?”   
“Mhm! I wanted to be clean and smelly good when you came home so I took a shower and decided to put on one of your hoodies because they’re just so comfy! And they smell so good!!!” He smiles and he swears he feels all of the bad things that happened in his day go away at the sight of you hugging yourself in the hoodie and a big smile on your face.  
🍨Chocolate ice cream dates   
🍨 Watches horror movies because A) He likes them and B) You curl up in his lap

Miya Atsumu  
◐ Will tease you about your height but honestly thinks it’s adorable   
◐ Def uses you as a head rest, like just rests his arm on your head and ‘leans’ on you (in reality he just makes it look like he’s leaning on you but is holding himself up because he can’t hurt his baby)  
◐ Going to a game and wearing his spare jersey, you better believe this man is going to play better than his best because he has to show off   
◐ Osamu def tease him about showing off and would chuckle when he messes up  
◐ He would try to cook for you but ultimately fail and get Osamu to cook it (then steal the credit when he gives it to you)  
◐ Going back to the jersey thing- if he came over to your house to see you just lounging around in it this man would have the biggest smirk on his face  
◐ So like Valentine’s day, anyone?   
◐ This boy will pout if you leave him alone because his fangirls threatened you  
◐ When he figured out what happened-  
Atsumu was pouting because he wanted to spend time with you but for some reason today, the day you should have wanted to spend time with your lovely boyfriend if not everyday, you had been avoiding him. He decided to go incognito mode and follow you around to see if he could find out why. Cue the Kim Possible music guys- in reality he was standing behind the corner when he found out why.   
His fangirls were standing in front of you, smol bean must protect, with their hands on their hips while you looked upwards a bit to look them in the eyes. “Stay away from Atsu today got it? We wouldn’t want to have to spread a nasty rumor now would we?” You shook your head and teared up a bit looking down at the heart-shaped box that was in your hand.   
The only thought going through this man’s head was ‘Those nasty fluffing pigs!’ did he confront them, yes, yes he did. Were they allowed at the volleyball games, hell no, they were also not allowed within 12 ft. of you.

Miya Osamu  
Soft baby-  
🍙This boy can and will cook for you   
🍙 Got something special going on? Prepare for a whole meal prepared by your boyfriend  
🍙 Didn’t pack enough? Shares his food with you  
🍙 Cold hands? He’s holding one in the pocket of his jacket and takes the glove off that hand so your other hand won’t be cold  
🍙 Can’t sleep at the sleepover?  
Osamu woke up from his nap, you still wrapped up in his arms but looking up at him with a growing blush on your face as you froze. He smiled and kissed your forehead when he noticed that your hands were still in hair and leaned into the touch (soft like excuse me for a second while I imagine being held please-). You smiled and kissed the tip of his nose before nuzzling your own nose against it.   
Osamu nuzzled your nose back and finally kept his eyes open. He looked over noticing his neanderthal of a brother asleep on the bed on the other half of the room. “What are you doing still up?” He asked tucking a small piece of hair behind your ear. “You should be asleep my sweet.”   
“Couldn’t sleep, plus I like looking at your pretty face!” You say happily giving Osamu a small smile and kissing his cheek taking one of the hands that was playing with his hair and tracing the soft features of his face.  
“I’ll make you some tea then we can go back to sleep how about that?” You nodded your head and slowly got up ‘your’ shirt sliding off your left shoulder. Osamu fixed it as you went to the kitchen and he wrapped his arms around you while you waited for the kettle to go off.  
🍙 Forehead kisses- that’s all that needs to be said  
🍙 Did I mention clinging to him like a koala makes him happy?  
🍙Like just wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist while he’s sitting and don’t let go when he gets up  
🍙 Warm- like this boy is so warm and it’s nice for cuddles  
🍙Did I mention he’s big spoon?  
🍙 If he had to deal with Atsumu and they got into a fight about -certain subjects that relate to the future that have not been discussed in the nike thus far- >-<   
🍙But if he had a fight with Tsumu this boy is just going to go ‘flop’ and rest his head on your chest and demand you play with his hair  
🍙 Makes you hot cocoa if it’s winter and put a cinnamon stick in it with whip cream you know he gots that fancy touch 

Kuroo Tetsurou  
😼 Sly baby  
😼 Teases you for being short but if anyone comments on it they about to catch these hands-  
😼 Must be friends with Kenma, I’m sorry but you have to (to be fair who wouldn’t want to be friends with Kenma the apple pie baby)  
😼 If you are friends with Yaku he a lil cautious that his teasing you for being small will result in being kicked but he doesn’t show it  
😼 If you come to his practices but are sleepy you can sleep on the bleachers using his jacket as a blanket-  
😼 Tears up because you can fit all of you under it and still have extra and he’s just sitting here like- how tf are you so cute  
😼 Mayhaps he gets jealous when you make apple pie for Kenma but don’t make food for him-  
😼 Will get jealous if you wear anyone else’s jacket like he only likes seeing you in his jackets  
😼 Conflicted about it though because you still cute and small  
Kuroo was happy because it was Valentine’s Day and he was fully prepared to spoil you. He filled your locker with chocolate and little love notes and walked you to school, he gave you his Nekoma jacket and obviously you proudly wore it the whole day. You were a happy bean the whole day and he even made a bento for you and filled it with little sticky notes that had cheesy pickup lines and cat drawings. “Tetsu! I feel bad that I haven’t been spoiling you!” You say pouting a bit as he chuckles and kisses the tip of your nose.   
“You can spoil me tomorrow if you really want to, but today is for you, although you spoil me every day.” He smiles at you and gives you a hug.  
😼 Loves giving you kisses, will kiss your forehead, cheek, lips, the tip of your nose, just all over your face honestly  
😼 His favorite place to kiss is your shoulder or neck, I can’t explain but that’s how it is   
😼 Definitely calls you his kitten and you can’t convince me otherwise  
Alisa Haiba  
🍣 Will pick you up and spin you around when she sees you  
🍣 Bends down a little bit to make it easier on your neck (And easier to give you a kiss if she’s already in position)  
🍣 Always takes you on like really cute dates  
🍣 Like, ice cream parlor, stargazing, drive in, roller skating, stuff like that  
🍣 Forehead kisses, cheek kisses, and just snuggles all the time  
🍣 You want to wear one of her cardigans? Go right ahead she will be so happy   
🍣Steal one of her hoodies? Baby will tear up   
🍣 Honestly just precious interaction  
“Y/N!!!!” Alisa cheered as she ran to you with her arms out and a huge smile on her face. “Are you ready for our date?”   
“Not yet!” You gave her a big hug and lifted your head to give her a big cheery smile. “I have to get one more thing then I’ll be back!” You rushed back into your room and quickly put on ‘their’ blue cat hoodie. You smiled and dashed out back to Alisa who smiled and blushed lightly. “Ready?” You ask, taking her hand as she smiled softly and kissed your forehead.   
“You look amazing kitty.” She ruffled your hair with her free hand and kissed the back of your hand before lacing both of your hands together. And heading out the door two pairs of skates thrown over her shoulder because she didn’t want you to carry them. She low key wanted to carry you too but knew that you would rather walk (at least the way there).   
“Ready to skate with me Alisa?” Alisa nodded and patted your head with her other hand, she opened the car door letting you get in. Giggling a little bit you said a little thank you shaking your head at the antics of the eldest Haiba. She walked over to the driver side of the car, setting the skates on the floor behind the driver’s seat, you began driving to the roller rink one of her hands on the steering wheel and the other holding your hand which she would bring up to her lips and kiss it.  
Sakusa Kiyoomi  
😷 Sakusa might not be the most loving boyfriend but he shows it in other ways  
😷 He gives a mask before school starts so you don’t ‘get infected by other people’s germs’  
😷 When you ask about you touching him he just looks at you with a surprised pikachu face  
😷 Sakusa says that you don’t have germs because you’re you  
😷 You can give him hugs just don’t do it as often in front of his team because they will tease him  
😷 If you both go to the All Japan training camp he will **not** let Atsumu near you  
😷 If he tries it-   
Atsumu knew you were dating Sakusa and likes to tease him so we all see where this is going. He came up to you when you and your ‘team’ were done with regular training. As you were about to put on a face mask and take a shower but Atsumu put his hand on your lips preventing you from doing so. “My, my, your lips are soft.” You blushed a little bit and he took his hand away.   
Sakusa was on his way towards you when he saw you blushing and Atsumu standing in front of you, closer than he wanted, and started walking faster. “Say, I wonder if they would feel nice against mine?” When he put your hand on his lips Sakusa lost it and pulled out his trusty can of Lysol, he appeared behind you and sprayed Atsumu huffing a bit from jealousy.   
“Come on (Y/N), you don’t need to be around him. You can shower at my room and steal my shirt to sleep in, I don’t want you out of my sight for the rest of the day.” Sakusa’s cheeks puffed out a bit as he wiped your hand with a baby wipe and then pulled you towards his room a smirking Atsumu left in his wake.


End file.
